Misunderstood
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Wrote this when i was sick XD. Sora miss hears Riku talking and acts foolishly but will he be making the worst mistake of his life? Yaoi, manpreg, and suicide attempts... no likey no ready. PLEASE REVIEW! BEWARE OF THE FLUFF! or perhaps the tomented fluff
1. Version one

**Right hullo everyone (waves) well now i wrote this when i had the flu...well okay i still have the flu, but that is besides the point. i was bored so i decided to listen to the same song 100 times and see if i was still sane and this was the out come XD looks like i'm not sane anymore!! well anyway its not that good but i'm sick so give me a break :P hope some of you enjoy it...and please review!! i promise i will get round to typing up Perfect Ending...someday XD Also i hate fluff and my close friend once said i would never be able to write a fluff story so here it is!!**

**Warnings...Yaoi, manpreg, angst, suicide attempts, Kairi being nice wow!! mentions of Roxas!! omfg and fluff beware of the fluff!!**

**Disclaimer... man if i owned KH the world would so end XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Sora ran like he'd never run before. He didn't know where he was heading or how long he would run. He just knew he needed to get out. Tears were streaming down his face, stinging in his eyes as he ran. His whole body was dripping with sweat from his continuous running. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode, but he never stopped running, he just couldn't, not until he was away... far away. His feet pounded into the dirt as he ran leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were all wet and ripped, but he didn't care, none of it mattered anymore. He heard the distant sound of the waves crashing against the cliff and knew he was near his final destination. Suddenly he felt the ground leave from under his feat and he felt himself falling to the ground and hitting it hard, hit stomach shot with pain as if something just stabbed him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He clutched his stomach as if he was trying to protect something very fragile. An insane laugh escaped him as he realized what he was doing.

'_Who cares about it anymore...he sure doesn't'_ Sora pushed himself up off the ground and the searing pain in his stomach intensified, but he didn't care anymore. He began to run again, praying that the cliff would become visible soon. He didn't have to pray for long, suddenly the dirt turned into grass and the sea came into clear view. He slowed down into a walk and watched the waves crash into the rocks below the cliff. The sea seemed so peaceful and Sora knew that's what he wanted, just some of that sweet peace. He walked up to the edge of the cliff, bracing himself for what he was about to do. _'All my life I only ever loved you... why couldn't you just love me back?'_ tears began to stream down his cheeks again and he found his hand travelling over his stomach. _'Oh why couldn't you just love me, why? What didn't I have? Wasn't I perfect enough for you?'_ he closed his eyes and shuffled right up to the edge of the cliff. _'I just wanted it to be us, together forever, but I guess I shall never know happiness, I would have done anything for you... but I could never see you marry, never... not even to someone so close...'_ his whole body began to shake as he tried to just throw his body off the cliff, _'If I do this I will never see you again'_ he took a step back from the edge, _'But then I shall have to watch the two of you... I just can't do that...ever!' _he stepped forward again his hands forming into fists. Suddenly the pain in his stomach seared through his whole body, causing him to scream and fall back from the cliff, crumpling onto the ground in a shivering heap. _'Why, why do I have to feel so much pain for you?'_ more tears streamed down his dirty face as he remembered the reason why he ran...

**-Two hours earlier-**

Sora had just taken the test, the one that would change his life forever... and he had showed positive. He was so happy, he just couldn't wait to tell Riku, the man he was in love with and the man who he thought loved him back. He had practically sprinted over to Riku's house, a big grin never escaping his face. Sora had a key so he let himself in, usually at this time Riku was working so Sora knew he'd have to approach him quietly or else he'd get yelled at for interrupting his thought train. Sora approached Riku's study ready for anything, except this. Two voices could be heard from Riku's study, one was Sora's beloved and one was... Sora frowned, why was she here? She shouldn't be here with Riku, alone in his study. Why hadn't he thrown her out? He had promised that he wouldn't see her anymore, why, why was she here. Sora was so angry right now he just wanted to storm into the room and beat the crap out of both of them, just for being together, but he told himself that there must have been a good explanation for why they were together, so he pressed himself against the wall right beside the door, that was inched open slightly and listened to the conversation going on inside the study.

"So have you told him yet?"

"You know how he is, he just wouldn't understand..."

"Yes but you can't lie to him..." there was some laughing,

"Yes but what he doesn't know won't hurt him..."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, the longer you leave it the more it's going to hurt him."

"I can't tell him, not just yet... I need to do this first." Sora heard something click open like a box or case and a voice was cleared, "That one simple word is all I need you to say..." Sora nearly choked on 

the tears that were building up in his eyes. "One word to make me the happiest man ever," a chair moved and there was some giggling, "So what do you say?"

"Of course I say yes!" the laughter started again and Sora could stand it no longer, no way was he going to stay here and let himself be made a fool of. He tore off down the hallway and out of the house, slamming the front door shut as he went, and that's when he began to run...

**-Study-**

"Did you hear something?"Riku said poking his head out from his study, "I'm sure I just heard the front door slam shut" he frowned, but upon seeing no one in his house he went back into his study. Sitting politely on his desk was Kairi, Riku's ex-girlfriend and well his best friend. She frowned,

"Yes I'm sure I heard something too" Riku paced and muttered,

"Oh dear I hope it wasn't him... he might have heard the things I said and you know him, he would take everything the wrong way and go off and do something completely irrational."

"Breathe Riku" Kairi said, getting up off the desk, "I'm sure it was just the wind, and besides if it was Sora, I know he would have known this to be just a joke."

"How would you know?" Riku snapped, "You said yourself that Sora would be hurt if he found out" Kairi used to Riku's outbursts took the yelling in her stride and just said gently,

"Sora knows you love him, and that we're not together anymore... he's not the jealous type, he wouldn't do anything rash or dangerous, just calm down. You need to be at your best if you're going to ask him tonight." Riku sighed. One Kairi didn't know what Sora was like. He was in fact the jealous type and that's why he had made Riku promise that he wouldn't see Kairi anymore. And two he was the type to do things irrationally, acting on his depressed impulses and three Kairi was right he did need to calm down. Tonight was his big night tonight after three years he was going to ask Sora to marry him, and it was also the night he was going to tell him that he was still friends with Kairi and that he would just ask him to understand. What he didn't know was that Sora had some big news of his own. "Don't you think you should ring him now and tell him about the restaurant?" Kairi asked Riku nodded his nerves kicking in again. He walked rather shakily over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He tired to dial the number for Sora's house, but his hands were shaking too much and he kept pressing the wrong buttons. He heard Kairi sigh and walk over to the phone. She brushed Riku's hand out of the way and dialled the number for him. "Just breathe" she whispered, "Everything will be fine" Riku nodded and took a deep breath,

"Oh hello" it was Sora's roommate Roxas on the other end. "It's Riku, uh is Sora there? What! He came over here to see me about ten minutes ago..." Riku's eyes widened in fear, so it had been Sora and he had heard him talking to Kairi, then that meant... "Thank you so much" he said hastily before slamming down the receiver. He turned to Kairi, "That was Roxas; Sora was apparently on his way over here ten minutes ago..." Kairi gasped,

"But that means" Riku slumped down onto the ground his eyes brimming with tears.

"He must have heard me and now he thinks I hate him, he'll never speak to me again" Kairi bent down beside Riku and wrapped one arm around his shoulder,

"No" she said, "I won't see you unhappy, we'll go out and find him and tell him all the truth, he's just got to understand...it can't just end like this, it can't!" Riku could see tears brimming in her eyes as well, she had been such a good friend to Riku, even after he had broken up with her and started dating Sora she had maintained that she still wanted to be his friend and that no matter what happen she promised that she would always be there to help Riku. That's why she had been round there that day; she had been helping Riku practice for tonight.

"Alright but I think I should go by myself... if he sees us together again, he'll just flip out..." Kairi nodded and added,

"Okay I'll stay here and phone around see if anyone has seen him" Riku nodded,

"Thank you" he whispered, "I owe you real bad Kairi" she smiled and helped him up off the ground,

"Don't worry about it Riku" she said happily, "I'm sure you'll repay me someday" she shoved Riku towards the door and said, "Now go and find him, don't you dare loose him Riku or I swear I'll never 

let you live it down." Riku shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears once more. He headed for his front door grabbing his jacket and car keys as he went.

"Thanks again Kairi" he called, heading out of the door and shutting it behind him.

"You're welcome Riku" came a whisper from his study. Kairi slumped down to the ground, phone in hand, true she still loved Riku, but she'd do anything to see him happy, even if it meant she would never get to love him. She picked up the receiver and dialled her first number...

**-Riku's car-**

Riku tore down the road, dust flying up behind his car coating it in a layer of dust also.

'_Where would you go Sora?' _he asked himself, _'I know the park you love to watch all the birds fly and to feed them'_ he put his foot down on the pedal increasing the speed of his already speeding car. _'Please Sora don't do anything stupid, not before I can talk to you... please!'_ he did a wide u turn that some police would call a dangerous drift and sped off towards the park...

**-The cliff-**

Sora still lay on the grass, clutching his stomach. The pain wasn't decreasing at all and Sora didn't know what to do about it. He was in too much paint to walk over to the cliff, he couldn't even crawl there, so that ruled out the whole jumping off the cliff to end it all plan, but he still wanted all the pain to stop.

"Ahhhhh" he cried, all that running had not helped at all. "Just stop already! I don't want you no more, why don't you just die!" he withered in pain once more. He slid his hand into his pocket and clasped it round a small metal object. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked it open. It was a small little pen knife, just small and simple, but deadly sharp. He groaned in pain once more and this time pulled the knife up to his arm. "If you won't stop, then maybe this will make you..." he ran the knife swiftly across his arm, and a small red line appeared. Blood began to run out from the wound, but still it didn't cover the pain in his stomach. He cut another one and more blood appeared, and another one until he had five bleeding cuts up his arm. He began to feel the familiar swelling feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. His body began to tingle and the pain in his stomach began to fade. But it was still there so he moved on to his other arm. He figured that if he couldn't end it on the cliff he could find a way with this knife. He began to cut his other arm shakily, sighing as the num feeling increased. Finally he began to lose the feeling in his fingers and the knife dropped useless at his side. He lay back and listened to the calm sounds of the ocean, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed as his mind began to drift...

**-At the park-**

Riku screeched into the park and stopped his car right on the grass in front of it. He didn't care if he got in trouble; all that mattered to him was finding Sora. He pulled the keys out of the car and jumped out of the door. He ran into the park, yelling Sora's name at the top of his lungs.

"Sora!" he cried, "Sora are you here?!" he ran around the park blindly, searching in all of Sora's favourite spots. He checked the duck pond and the doves' tree, but nothing. He looked at the swans nest and the pigeons coop, but still no Sora. Finally he collapsed into Sora's favourite park bench, all of out breath and ideas. "Oh Sora" he panted, "Where have you gone?" he closed his eyes, tears beginning to drip from his eyes. It looked like he'd lost Sora for good this time.

"Hey Riku, I thought I heard you before" Riku opened his eyes to see Cloud and Leon approaching him. Cloud noticed the tears on Riku's face and asked, "Are you alright?" Riku wanted to say yes, but all his emotions came flying out and he found himself sobbing,

"No" he cried, "I think I've lost Sora, I can't find him anywhere and I think I may have hurt him really badly" Cloud rushed to his side, so did Leon. They were also close friends of Sora and Riku and Cloud always had a soft spot for the little couple and Leon well he would follow Cloud to his death if Cloud wanted him to. Also Sora was his little brother but he wasn't always the best brother.

"Riku what do you mean?" Cloud asked, putting one of his strong arms over Riku's shoulder, "How could you have lost Sora? We heard you calling for him, but he's probably at his dorm with Roxas have you tried there?" Riku nodded in between his tears and added,

"I called but Roxas said he'd left to come see me and...And now he's gone and he probably hates me oh what can I do, I need to talk to him, but I can't find him..." Leon sighed; he'd always hated water works.

"Have you tried the cliff?" he asked. Riku's tears froze and he looked up at Leon.

"The cliff?" he asked. Leon nodded,

"Yes the cliff, it's the one that looks out onto the sea, Sora always used to go there when our parents used to fight... he used to cry out all his worries there and then come home all happy again, I wouldn't have known about it unless me and Cloud hadn't have headed out there once and well..." Cloud laughed,

"Oh yeah that cliff, you should try there Riku. We could give you a ride if you want Riku? Or ca..." before Cloud could finish his sentence Riku was up off the bench and off down the path heading back towards his car.

"Thank you so much!" he called as he sprinted off down the path. He tore back to his car and practically ripped the door off as he jumped into it. He shoved the keys into the ignition and slammed the door shut. He reversed out of the park and sped off down the road, heading out toward the ocean and hopefully Sora...

**-Back at the cliff-**

Sora stirred in his state of semi consciousness. Blood was pooled around him, his blood, and his child's blood. He cracked open his eyes and sat up shakily. The pain in his stomach had decreased finally but that was probably because his arms were on fire. He stumbled to his feet and his stomach gave a small twinge in protest, as if it knew what he about to do. He stumbled over to the cliff.

"Well Riku I hope you and her are happy together..." he closed his eyes and let the wind whip at his hair and his skin, sending the blood still dripping from his arms streaming out behind him, in beautiful red ribbon patterns. He took one final breath and lent forward, his whole body tilting over the cliff...

**-Speed Racer-**

Riku tore down the road at nearly 180km per hour; he was really determined to reach Sora before he did something silly, like jump off the cliff. He was all tense on the steering wheel, his knuckles all white as he clutched the wheel for dear life. His mind was racing, what was he going to say to Sora other than sorry and I love you, he was just praying that that would be enough. He couldn't hear the ocean over the roar of his motor but he could tell he was getting close to it because of the change of scenery, the trees became more big and enchanting, they always grew better nearer the ocean and the grass began to sprout, so lush and so green. Riku tore up to what he believed to be the cliff that Leon was talking about. He couldn't drive his car all the way up there so he jumped out of it, left it still running and sprinted up the path. He could see foot prints and he just prayed that they were Sora's. He reached the top and came out onto a little clearing. He could hear the ocean but he couldn't see it yet. He pushed his was past all types of bushes and plants to reach the cliff, only to slip over in something wet and very slippery. He sprawled out across the ground on his face, grunting as he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down to see what he had slipped in. It was red and warm.

'_Oh no please don't be!'_ it was...blood and lots of it. He noticed a small knife lying on the ground and instantly recognized it _'Please not Sora's not my Sora's' _he pushed himself up off the ground, now all covered in blood and ran out towards the edge of the cliff. He saw a figure standing on the edge of the cliff leaning forward ever so slowly, and he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO SORA!!" yes it was the very person he'd been searching for. His Sora was standing there leaning over the cliff, his 

arms dripping with blood and one clutching his stomach. He didn't seem to hear Riku so he ran forward just as he plunged himself off the cliff...

**-Free falling-**

Sora had finally thought through everything he had wanted to and had no said his peace to himself, yes he felt guilty for taking the life of his child but he couldn't stand not to be loved by Riku and care for the very same mans chid. He lent forward even more, ready to jump when he thought he heard something. He froze but didn't hear it again so dismissed it. He sighed and let go of any fear, he plunged forward feeling the wind rush up to him as he fell of the cliff. He could heard the sea getting closer, well he thought he could, but now he thought about it he couldn't feel himself falling anymore. He opened his eyes only to see himself suspended in mid air. He wondered if he had caught himself on a branch, but no he could swing around. He felt a stabbing pain in his right arm, worse than the cuts; this was more like someone was crushing it. He looked up to see a bloody figure gripping his arm with all his might. Sora was close to passing out at this time so it took him a while to click onto who was holding him.

"Let me go!" he yelled the figure flinched but didn't let him go,

"Please Sora..." Sora knew that voice, but it couldn't be. He looked closer only to see silver hair under all that blood and the same aqua eyes staring down at him.

"Riku?" he whispered in disbelief, "What are you..." tears began to spring up in his eyes. How could Riku try to humiliate him so? He was just doing all this to save a life then he was just going to go back to his whore and marry her. Sora pulled hard on Riku's grasp, "I said let me go!" he was screaming at Riku, but Riku seemed to take no notice. He pulled Sora with all his strength back up the side of the cliff and back up onto the grass. As soon as Riku pulled him up over it, he pulled him into his arms. Sora wouldn't look at him, but he did flinch as Riku touched his tender stomach.

"Oh Sora!" Riku sobbed, wait was Riku crying. Sora couldn't believe it; he'd never seen Riku cry before. "Why would you do something like this, you really scared me, I thought I'd lost you for good..." Sora couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed Riku's arms off him and stood up shakily.

"Just fuck off back to her would you!" he screamed, "I don't need you anymore!" Riku flinched as he got to his feet; he had hoped that Sora wouldn't have acted this way. "You tell me you love me, you act as if you care when all the time you're with her! Well I hope you two are happy together but here this I don't want anything more to do with you Riku, I trusted you, I loved you and this is how you treat me! You Fucken bastard! Why couldn't you have just let me die!" he groaned and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Why couldn't you have just...die" he whispered. Riku instantly rushed to his side. He took the bloodied Sora's appearance in and acted instantly. He ripped his shirt into strips and wrapped it around all the cuts on Sora's arms, to stop the flow of blood, but still Sora continued to groan.

"Sora?" Riku asked, "What's wrong with you? Did you cut your stomach? You didn't stab yourself did you?" Riku's voice was getting all high and squeaky in distress. Riku reached over to pull up Sora's shirt when a bloodied hand grabbed his.

"Don't touch me" Sora hissed, "If I can't have you then you can't have it" tears began to fall from Sora's eyes as he spoke, "I don't even know if it'll Ahhhhh" Sora screamed again, the pain in his stomach getting worse again. Riku too was crying, Sora really hated him and he wouldn't even let him help him, he wouldn't even let him touch him.

"Please Sora let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Sora hissed again,

"I won't be lying, I'll tell you all the truth, please Sora you said yourself that you trust me..."

"Correction I said I trusted you, for all I care now you can go rot in matrimony with her!" Riku was beginning to feel really hurt by Sora's words but he just had to tell Sora the truth.

"Just give me one chance please Sora" he got no response so he continued, "Yes I used to go out with Kairi but I ended that when I told you I loved you, I chose you over her and would do any day, but she was still one of my closest friends and a valued one at that, I know you didn't want me to see 

her but I just couldn't Sora... I knew that you wouldn't have liked to know that I still kept in contact with her so I never told you, but I swear she is only my friend nothing more..." that statement earned a laugh from Sora, but Riku took it in his stride and continued, "What you over heard today, wasn't me trying to propose to her, it was me practicing to well propose to you... I love you Sora and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... not anyone else..." Sora looked up into Riku's eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them, but he just had to make sure.

"Do you really mean that... you're not just saying this to stop me of jumping off the cliff? ..."

"Of course not Sora," Riku slid one of his hands into his jacket pocket, whilst with the other one he brought up Sora left hand, "Sora if you'll still have me, I want you to be my life partner... Sora Tsukada will you marry me?" he pulled his hand out of his pocket and clicked open the little box in his hand. Inside was a simple gold band, no huge jewels or anything flashy, but that's how Riku was. Sora's heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. Riku pulled the ring out of the box. He smiled and whispered, "Destiny brought us together..." Sora wondered what he was talking about when he noticed some small engraving on the ring. He slipped it onto Sora's finger. "So what do you say Sora?" he whispered, "Please say you'll make me the happiest man on the planet..."

"I say...yes. I love you Riku, I'm so sorry... can you ever forgive me?" Riku lent down and pressed his lips to Sora's lightly.

"Of course Sora, I love you too... but there's one more thing I've got to ask you, I ask that you will please accept my friendship with Kairi... please Sora for me." Riku stroked Sora's cheek and Sora but his lip, as he always did when he was thinking.

"Okay, it will take me awhile to get used to but for you I will, if you say you're just friends then I believe you Riku, I'm sorry that I ever misjudged you, I should have known that you would never cheat on me it's just that, well all my hormones have been acting funny lately, I cried when Roxas and I watched Lilo and Stitch, with Axel on Wednesday." Riku smiled and tried to pull Sora up into a hug, but Sora just groaned in pain tears springing up in his eyes.

"Sora?" Riku asked, "Why are you still in pain?"

"I think...I've...lost...him" Sora croaked, "I didn't...mean...I...can't...ahhhh"

"Lost who Sora?" Riku was starting to panic again, but Sora only looked up into Riku's eyes and said,

"I had hoped that if it was a he then it would grow up like you but now..." Riku gasped and whispered,

"Sora are you say that you're..."

"Yes I'm pregnant Riku and the child's yours, I took the test today and it was positive, that's what I came over to tell you... you were going to be a father Riku but now I ughhhh..." Riku's face hardened and he lifted Sora up off the ground bridal style.

"Don't worry Sora" he said heading back off down the path towards his car, "Well get you to a hospital and see what's wrong, I'm sure everything will be alright now that we're together again... just promise me that you won't do anything like this again." Sora snuggled his head into Riku's chest and muttered,

"I promise as long as you never leave me again..." Riku smiled and headed off down to his car.

"I will never leave you Sora." Riku whispered, "Ever"

**-Bonus- (for those who will not sleep until they know what happened in the end XD)**

Riku sped down the road heading ever so closer to the hospital. He was still going fast but not as fast as before seeing as he had his soon to be husband and his future child in the car with him. He approached the hospital and screeched into the main car park. He stopped his car right in front of the main door and turned off the engine, he was already low on petrol and he didn't really want his car stolen after being so lucky and not getting it done so at the cliff. He jumped out of his side of the car and sprinted round to Sora's side. He picked him up and slid him out of the car. He carried him into the main entrance of the hospital; Sora was drifting in and out of consciousness and not really registering anything that was happening. Riku strode up to the main desk and began calling orders to the receptionist.

"Hello nice to see you" he barked, "I need a doctor now..."

"You'll have to wait but we can get you a room and a nurse to clean up all the blood and..."

"That's not what I need, I need a doctor to see about my future child, I don't care who you have to upset or interrupt to get me one I want one now and you are going to fetch me one!" Riku's eyes were blazing and he was in that frame of mind where you did not want to piss him off.

"Please miss" Sora whispered hoarsely, "I might be losing my child and I really just want to know if he's alright..." the receptionist smiled,

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll call for a nurse to come and escort you to the maternity ward and call a doctor to meet you there."

"Thank you" Sora muttered. The receptionist dialled a few numbers on her phone before she smiled and said to the couple,

"A nurse is on his way here right now, he shouldn't be more than five minutes." Riku thanked her and turned away from the desk. He shuffled a few feet away from the desk and waited patiently for the nurse to arrive, filling his time with stroking Sora's hair and whispering comforting words to him. Finally someone came up to the desk and asked for the couple, Riku nearly ran down the poor man in his attempt to get Sora seen to.

"You!" Riku barked, "Doctor now!" the nurse still in a state of shock only managed to nod before Riku was ushering him to hurry up. The nurse asked him if he wanted a wheelchair to put Sora in, seeing as they were both covered in blood and cloud slip very easily on the floor. Riku looked at Sora, who was still withering in pain slightly,

"I want the quickest option to get him seen to" Riku whispered, "Please can we just get him to a doctor, please!" the nurse nodded and began to walk off down one of the halls. He led Riku to the Maternity Ward and into one of the rooms.

"Just lay him down gently on the bed here please Sir" the nurse said kindly, "The doctor will be here momentarily but as for now I'll see what I can do about these cuts..." Riku nodded and placed Sora down gently on the bed.

"Everything will be alright Sora..." he whispered. The nurse came back with bandages and some antiseptic. Riku sat down beside Sora, stroking his hair affectionately as the nurse lent over him and began to inspect him wounds. He clicked his tongue as he unwound the makeshift bandages that Riku put around Sora's arm and unearthed the bloody gashes on Sora's arms. Sora winced as the nurse touched one of the cuts.

"My my, did you do all these?" the nurse asked, "These look painful..." Riku growled. This man had no right to be questioning Sora.

"I did, but I was confused..." Sora muttered, "I didn't really know what I was doing..." the nurse gave him a kind smile and said,

"Oh well we'll just get them all cleaned up and them you should start to feel a lot better..." he began to clean all the wounds and bandage them all up just as the doctor walked into the room. He took one look at the bloodied couple and said,

"Are you two sure you two are in the right ward?" he laughed but Riku, whose mood was not improving, did not find it funny at all.

"Of course we are!" he barked. Sora lifted his bandaged left arm up and stroked the side of Riku's cheek.

"Shush" he said, "Everything will be alright remember..." Riku looked down at Sora and sighed. He apologized t the doctor, who smiled and walked up to Sora.

"Have you finished yet?" he asked the nurse.

"You're lucky," the nurse said with a smile, "I just finished...now please don't do anything to strenuous with those arms, they will need some time to heal properly...goodbye now," he picked up his things and walked away from the bed. He his step slowed as he walked past Riku, "Don't worry" he said, "I got you the best doctor here, he's in really good hands..." Riku smiled weakly and thanked the nurse while Sora was being examined by the doctor.

"Now you say that your stomach hurts right?" he asked as he ran his hands over Sora's exposed stomach. Sora nodded weakly and the doctor hummed to himself. He pressed Sora's stomach in different places and watched Sora's yelp or cringe. Finally he sighed and said, "Well I don't know for sure what's really wrong yet, but I do know that you're defiantly pregnant." He laughed once more and Sora smiled weakly, but Riku's mouth was nearly hitting the floor. Who did this guy think he was? There was no way he could be a doctor. "I'll need to take an ultrasound to see what the real problem is..." he got up and walked away out of the room. Riku was muttering angry things under his breath and Sora just intertwined his fingers with Riku and said,

"Everything will be alright..." he repeated that to himself as they waited for the doctor to return. After about five minutes the doctor did return and this time with a big machine. He pushed it into the room and up to Sora.

"Now" he said, "This machine is going to help me tell you what is wrong okay?" Sora nodded and the doctor switched on the machine. He picked up a tube of gel and popped it open. He put some on his fingers and began to rub it over Sora's stomach. Sora yelped initially, as the gel was very cold, but Riku was there to hold his hand as the doctor rubbed it all over his stomach. Finally when the doctor was sure he had put enough on he brought over a gadget that in Sora's eyes resembled a scanner from the supermarket. The doctor began to push the scanner across Sora's stomach and a picture popped up on the screen on the machine. The doctor clicked his tongue and hummed to himself as he scanned Sora's stomach while both Sora and Riku waited patiently to see what the outcome was going to be. "So how long have you known your pregnant Sora?" the doctor asked. Sora thought hard, he'd only found out today for sure but he'd been feeling funny for about four weeks.

"Well...I only really found out today really, but I have kinda known for about four weeks..." the doctor nodded but Riku frowned, why hadn't Sora told him sooner?

"And when did the pain in your stomach start?" The doctor asked still staring at the screen.

"Well today when I fell over. See I was running and I trippe..."

"Ahhhhh so that's why..." the doctor put down the scanner and picked up his pen. He pointed it at the screen. "See that there" he said pointing at a small blob shape on the screen, "That is your child there... and that there," he drew a big circle shape around something on the screen, "That is all the bruised muscle in your stomach..." he looked at Sora, "When you fell over did you land on your stomach?" Sora nodded, "Well that's it then, you've bruised the muscle in your stomach and your baby is just reacting to it..."

"So?" Sora asked not really understanding what was being said, "Is my child going to survive or not?" the doctor laughed and said,

"Yes, yes it is..." both Sora and Riku sighed and Riku leant over and kissed Sora. The doctor smiled and said kindly, "The pain should stop in a few days but if it doesn't I want you to come right back to us and just ask for me okay" Sora nodded, but Riku being the smarter of the two said,

"That would be great if we knew your name." The doctor laughed once more and said,

"Oh yeah I always forget that part, just ask for doctor Vincent and you'll get me."

"Thank you so much" Sora said gratefully.

"Its okay" the doctor said, "It's my job to help people. Now the only thing more that I can tell you is that you should go home and get lots of rest and perhaps take some painkillers for the pain if it gets too bad."

"Thank you Doctor," Riku said, "I'll make sure that he does just that"

"Well alright then," the doctor got up from his chair and began to head out of the room. "I'll send for a nurse to bring in a wheel chair and we'll get you all checked out and you'll be free to go." He smiled one last time at the couple and then headed out of the room.

"See" Riku said, "Just as I said, everything is alright now..." Sora smiled and leant over and kissed Riku sweetly.

"Everything is just perfect."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**So heres the deal... i do have another ending...thats slightly different and if enough people want it i can post it up, but beware it is not a happy and fluffy one...you have been warned...so yeah not much else to say but, there are a ton more oneshots that i have stashed in my computer just waiting to be put up and 100 more pages of Perfect Ending to be typed up so look out for more from the Minx XD well please review and yeah tell me if ya want the other ending...  
AMAZING DELEGATE FROM CANADA OUT!!**


	2. Version two: alternate ending

**ha me again... eh so i still have the flu and have now developed an annoying cough, so out of sheer bordom and Ivy persisting that this one has a better ending i decided to put this ending up... if you have read the other one and just want to read the new ending start from the thingy named -Free falling- and you should be good, for those of you who dont read Authour Notes well good luck reading it all over again... so here it is . Ivy said personally she liked this one better than my other one but hey we did decide on one thing...i cant write fluff, but i shall not be detered. i shall try again!! um anywho hope some people like it and Review if ya like, i do apprecate peoples thoughts...**

**disclaimer...did this before...**

**Warnings...check the first one oh and one new one to add...CHARACTER DEATH MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAH**

**enjoy!!**

**HEYGUESSWHATITSANOTHERLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Sora ran like he'd never run before. He didn't know where he was heading or how long he would run. He just knew he needed to get out. Tears were streaming down his face, stinging in his eyes as he ran. His whole body was dripping with sweat from his continuous running. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode, but he never stopped running, he just couldn't, not until he was away... far away. His feet pounded into the dirt as he ran leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were all wet and ripped, but he didn't care, none of it mattered anymore. He heard the distant sound of the waves crashing against the cliff and knew he was near his final destination. Suddenly he felt the ground leave from under his feat and he felt himself falling to the ground and hitting it hard, hit stomach shot with pain as if something just stabbed him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He clutched his stomach as if he was trying to protect something very fragile. An insane laugh escaped him as he realized what he was doing.

'_Who cares about it anymore...he sure doesn't'_ Sora pushed himself up off the ground and the searing pain in his stomach intensified, but he didn't care anymore. He began to run again, praying that the cliff would become visible soon. He didn't have to pray for long, suddenly the dirt turned into grass and the sea came into clear view. He slowed down into a walk and watched the waves crash into the rocks below the cliff. The sea seemed so peaceful and Sora knew that's what he wanted, just some of that sweet peace. He walked up to the edge of the cliff, bracing himself for what he was about to do. _'All my life I only ever loved you... why couldn't you just love me back?'_ tears began to stream down his cheeks again and he found his hand travelling over his stomach. _'Oh why couldn't you just love me, why? What didn't I have? Wasn't I perfect enough for you?'_ he closed his eyes and shuffled right up to the edge of the cliff. _'I just wanted it to be us, together forever, but I guess I shall never know happiness, I would have done anything for you... but I could never see you marry, never... not even to someone so close...'_ his whole body began to shake as he tried to just throw his body off the cliff, _'If I do this I will never see you again'_ he took a step back from the edge, _'But then I shall have to watch the two of you... I just can't do that...ever!' _he stepped forward again his hands forming into fists. Suddenly the pain in his stomach seared through his whole body, causing him to scream and fall back from the cliff, crumpling onto the ground in a shivering heap. _'Why, why do I have to feel so much pain for you?'_ more tears streamed down his dirty face as he remembered the reason why he ran...

**-Two hours earlier-**

Sora had just taken the test, the one that would change his life forever... and he had showed positive. He was so happy, he just couldn't wait to tell Riku, the man he was in love with and the man who he thought loved him back. He had practically sprinted over to Riku's house, a big grin never escaping his face. Sora had a key so he let himself in, usually at this time Riku was working so Sora knew he'd have to approach him quietly or else he'd get yelled at for interrupting his thought train. Sora approached Riku's study ready for anything, except this. Two voices could be heard from Riku's study, one was Sora's beloved and one was... Sora frowned, why was she here? She shouldn't be here with Riku, alone in his study. Why hadn't he thrown her out? He had promised that he wouldn't see her anymore, why, why was she here. Sora was so angry right now he just wanted to storm into the room and beat the crap out of both of them, just for being together, but he told himself that there must have been a good explanation for why they were together, so he pressed himself against the wall right beside the door, that was inched open slightly and listened to the conversation going on inside the study.

"So have you told him yet?"

"You know how he is, he just wouldn't understand..."

"Yes but you can't lie to him..." there was some laughing,

"Yes but what he doesn't know won't hurt him..."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, the longer you leave it the more it's going to hurt him."

"I can't tell him, not just yet... I need to do this first." Sora heard something click open like a box or case and a voice was cleared, "That one simple word is all I need you to say..." Sora nearly choked on 

the tears that were building up in his eyes. "One word to make me the happiest man ever," a chair moved and there was some giggling, "So what do you say?"

"Of course I say yes!" the laughter started again and Sora could stand it no longer, no way was he going to stay here and let himself be made a fool of. He tore off down the hallway and out of the house, slamming the front door shut as he went, and that's when he began to run...

**-Study-**

"Did you hear something?"Riku said poking his head out from his study, "I'm sure I just heard the front door slam shut" he frowned, but upon seeing no one in his house he went back into his study. Sitting politely on his desk was Kairi, Riku's ex-girlfriend and well his best friend. She frowned,

"Yes I'm sure I heard something too" Riku paced and muttered,

"Oh dear I hope it wasn't him... he might have heard the things I said and you know him, he would take everything the wrong way and go off and do something completely irrational."

"Breathe Riku" Kairi said, getting up off the desk, "I'm sure it was just the wind, and besides if it was Sora, I know he would have known this to be just a joke."

"How would you know?" Riku snapped, "You said yourself that Sora would be hurt if he found out" Kairi used to Riku's outbursts took the yelling in her stride and just said gently,

"Sora knows you love him, and that we're not together anymore... he's not the jealous type, he wouldn't do anything rash or dangerous, just calm down. You need to be at your best if you're going to ask him tonight." Riku sighed. One Kairi didn't know what Sora was like. He was in fact the jealous type and that's why he had made Riku promise that he wouldn't see Kairi anymore. And two he was the type to do things irrationally, acting on his depressed impulses and three Kairi was right he did need to calm down. Tonight was his big night tonight after three years he was going to ask Sora to marry him, and it was also the night he was going to tell him that he was still friends with Kairi and that he would just ask him to understand. What he didn't know was that Sora had some big news of his own. "Don't you think you should ring him now and tell him about the restaurant?" Kairi asked Riku nodded his nerves kicking in again. He walked rather shakily over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He tired to dial the number for Sora's house, but his hands were shaking too much and he kept pressing the wrong buttons. He heard Kairi sigh and walk over to the phone. She brushed Riku's hand out of the way and dialled the number for him. "Just breathe" she whispered, "Everything will be fine" Riku nodded and took a deep breath,

"Oh hello" it was Sora's roommate Roxas on the other end. "It's Riku, uh is Sora there? What! He came over here to see me about ten minutes ago..." Riku's eyes widened in fear, so it had been Sora and he had heard him talking to Kairi, then that meant... "Thank you so much" he said hastily before slamming down the receiver. He turned to Kairi, "That was Roxas; Sora was apparently on his way over here ten minutes ago..." Kairi gasped,

"But that means" Riku slumped down onto the ground his eyes brimming with tears.

"He must have heard me and now he thinks I hate him, he'll never speak to me again" Kairi bent down beside Riku and wrapped one arm around his shoulder,

"No" she said, "I won't see you unhappy, we'll go out and find him and tell him all the truth, he's just got to understand...it can't just end like this, it can't!" Riku could see tears brimming in her eyes as well, she had been such a good friend to Riku, even after he had broken up with her and started dating Sora she had maintained that she still wanted to be his friend and that no matter what happen she promised that she would always be there to help Riku. That's why she had been round there that day; she had been helping Riku practice for tonight.

"Alright but I think I should go by myself... if he sees us together again, he'll just flip out..." Kairi nodded and added,

"Okay I'll stay here and phone around see if anyone has seen him" Riku nodded,

"Thank you" he whispered, "I owe you real bad Kairi" she smiled and helped him up off the ground,

"Don't worry about it Riku" she said happily, "I'm sure you'll repay me someday" she shoved Riku towards the door and said, "Now go and find him, don't you dare loose him Riku or I swear I'll never 

let you live it down." Riku shook his head, his eyes brimming with tears once more. He headed for his front door grabbing his jacket and car keys as he went.

"Thanks again Kairi" he called, heading out of the door and shutting it behind him.

"You're welcome Riku" came a whisper from his study. Kairi slumped down to the ground, phone in hand, true she still loved Riku, but she'd do anything to see him happy, even if it meant she would never get to love him. She picked up the receiver and dialled her first number...

**-Riku's car-**

Riku tore down the road, dust flying up behind his car coating it in a layer of dust also.

'_Where would you go Sora?' _he asked himself, _'I know the park you love to watch all the birds fly and to feed them'_ he put his foot down on the pedal increasing the speed of his already speeding car. _'Please Sora don't do anything stupid, not before I can talk to you... please!'_ he did a wide u turn that some police would call a dangerous drift and sped off towards the park...

**-The cliff-**

Sora still lay on the grass, clutching his stomach. The pain wasn't decreasing at all and Sora didn't know what to do about it. He was in too much paint to walk over to the cliff, he couldn't even crawl there, so that ruled out the whole jumping off the cliff to end it all plan, but he still wanted all the pain to stop.

"Ahhhhh" he cried, all that running had not helped at all. "Just stop already! I don't want you no more, why don't you just die!" he withered in pain once more. He slid his hand into his pocket and clasped it round a small metal object. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked it open. It was a small little pen knife, just small and simple, but deadly sharp. He groaned in pain once more and this time pulled the knife up to his arm. "If you won't stop, then maybe this will make you..." he ran the knife swiftly across his arm, and a small red line appeared. Blood began to run out from the wound, but still it didn't cover the pain in his stomach. He cut another one and more blood appeared, and another one until he had five bleeding cuts up his arm. He began to feel the familiar swelling feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. His body began to tingle and the pain in his stomach began to fade. But it was still there so he moved on to his other arm. He figured that if he couldn't end it on the cliff he could find a way with this knife. He began to cut his other arm shakily, sighing as the num feeling increased. Finally he began to lose the feeling in his fingers and the knife dropped useless at his side. He lay back and listened to the calm sounds of the ocean, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed as his mind began to drift...

**-At the park-**

Riku screeched into the park and stopped his car right on the grass in front of it. He didn't care if he got in trouble; all that mattered to him was finding Sora. He pulled the keys out of the car and jumped out of the door. He ran into the park, yelling Sora's name at the top of his lungs.

"Sora!" he cried, "Sora are you here?!" he ran around the park blindly, searching in all of Sora's favourite spots. He checked the duck pond and the doves' tree, but nothing. He looked at the swans nest and the pigeons coop, but still no Sora. Finally he collapsed into Sora's favourite park bench, all of out breath and ideas. "Oh Sora" he panted, "Where have you gone?" he closed his eyes, tears beginning to drip from his eyes. It looked like he'd lost Sora for good this time.

"Hey Riku, I thought I heard you before" Riku opened his eyes to see Cloud and Leon approaching him. Cloud noticed the tears on Riku's face and asked, "Are you alright?" Riku wanted to say yes, but all his emotions came flying out and he found himself sobbing,

"No" he cried, "I think I've lost Sora, I can't find him anywhere and I think I may have hurt him really badly" Cloud rushed to his side, so did Leon. They were also close friends of Sora and Riku and Cloud always had a soft spot for the little couple and Leon well he would follow Cloud to his death if Cloud wanted him to. Also Sora was his little brother but he wasn't always the best brother.

"Riku what do you mean?" Cloud asked, putting one of his strong arms over Riku's shoulder, "How could you have lost Sora? We heard you calling for him, but he's probably at his dorm with Roxas have you tried there?" Riku nodded in between his tears and added,

"I called but Roxas said he'd left to come see me and...And now he's gone and he probably hates me oh what can I do, I need to talk to him, but I can't find him..." Leon sighed; he'd always hated water works.

"Have you tried the cliff?" he asked. Riku's tears froze and he looked up at Leon.

"The cliff?" he asked. Leon nodded,

"Yes the cliff, it's the one that looks out onto the sea, Sora always used to go there when our parents used to fight... he used to cry out all his worries there and then come home all happy again, I wouldn't have known about it unless me and Cloud hadn't have headed out there once and well..." Cloud laughed,

"Oh yeah that cliff, you should try there Riku. We could give you a ride if you want Riku? Or ca..." before Cloud could finish his sentence Riku was up off the bench and off down the path heading back towards his car.

"Thank you so much!" he called as he sprinted off down the path. He tore back to his car and practically ripped the door off as he jumped into it. He shoved the keys into the ignition and slammed the door shut. He reversed out of the park and sped off down the road, heading out toward the ocean and hopefully Sora...

**-Back at the cliff-**

Sora stirred in his state of semi consciousness. Blood was pooled around him, his blood, and his child's blood. He cracked open his eyes and sat up shakily. The pain in his stomach had decreased finally but that was probably because his arms were on fire. He stumbled to his feet and his stomach gave a small twinge in protest, as if it knew what he about to do. He stumbled over to the cliff.

"Well Riku I hope you and her are happy together..." he closed his eyes and let the wind whip at his hair and his skin, sending the blood still dripping from his arms streaming out behind him, in beautiful red ribbon patterns. He took one final breath and lent forward, his whole body tilting over the cliff...

**-Speed Racer-**

Riku tore down the road at nearly 180km per hour; he was really determined to reach Sora before he did something silly, like jump off the cliff. He was all tense on the steering wheel, his knuckles all white as he clutched the wheel for dear life. His mind was racing, what was he going to say to Sora other than sorry and I love you, he was just praying that that would be enough. He couldn't hear the ocean over the roar of his motor but he could tell he was getting close to it because of the change of scenery, the trees became more big and enchanting, they always grew better nearer the ocean and the grass began to sprout, so lush and so green. Riku tore up to what he believed to be the cliff that Leon was talking about. He couldn't drive his car all the way up there so he jumped out of it, left it still running and sprinted up the path. He could see foot prints and he just prayed that they were Sora's. He reached the top and came out onto a little clearing. He could hear the ocean but he couldn't see it yet. He pushed his was past all types of bushes and plants to reach the cliff, only to slip over in something wet and very slippery. He sprawled out across the ground on his face, grunting as he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down to see what he had slipped in. It was red and warm.

'_Oh no please don't be!'_ it was...blood and lots of it. He noticed a small knife lying on the ground and instantly recognized it _'Please not Sora's not my Sora's' _he pushed himself up off the ground, now all covered in blood and ran out towards the edge of the cliff. He saw a figure standing on the edge of the cliff leaning forward ever so slowly, and he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO SORA!!" yes it was the very person he'd been searching for. His Sora was standing there leaning over the cliff, his 

arms dripping with blood and one clutching his stomach. He didn't seem to hear Riku so he ran forward just as he plunged himself off the cliff...

**-Free falling-**

Sora had finally thought through everything he had wanted to and had no said his peace to himself, yes he felt guilty for taking the life of his child but he couldn't stand not to be loved by Riku and care for the very same mans chid. He lent forward even more, ready to jump when he thought he heard something. He froze but didn't hear it again so dismissed it. He sighed and let go of any fear, he plunged forward feeling the wind rush up to him as he fell of the cliff. He could heard the sea getting closer, well he thought he could, but now he thought about it he couldn't feel himself falling anymore. He opened his eyes only to see himself suspended in mid air. He wondered if he had caught himself on a branch, but no he could swing around. He felt a stabbing pain in his right arm, worse than the cuts; this was more like someone was crushing it. He looked up to see a bloody figure gripping his arm with all his might. Sora was close to passing out at this time so it took him a while to click onto who was holding him.

"Let me go!" he yelled the figure flinched but didn't let him go,

"Please Sora..." Sora knew that voice, but it couldn't be. He looked closer only to see silver hair under all that blood and the same aqua eyes staring down at him.

"Riku?" he whispered in disbelief, "What are you..." tears began to spring up in his eyes. How could Riku try to humiliate him so? He was just doing all this to save a life then he was just going to go back to his whore and marry her. Sora pulled hard on Riku's grasp, "I said let me go!" he was screaming at Riku, but Riku seemed to take no notice. Riku tried to pull him up but Sora fought franticly in his grasp, "Don't you listen!" he yelled, "Let go of me!" Riku reached down with his other arm and clasped it around Sora's other arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped, pulling with all his might to lift Sora, but Sora still fought him,

"What does it look like, I'm making you life easier and getting rid of myself for you!" he began to sob again, the pain in his stomach increasing once more with all the movements he was making. Riku sighed and kept a firm grasp on Sora, but he was slipping further and further over the cliff.

"Please Sora you don't know the truth, you have to let me..."

"No!" Sora screamed, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies, why don't you just fuck off and let me die! You don't care anyway, you're not going to humiliate me anymore Riku! I wouldn't have been hurt so much if you had just told me we were over, but what really hurt was that you didn't have enough decency to tell me about you and her!"

"But Sora there is nothing to tell you about, there is no me and her, I love you Sora and no one else..." Riku's grip was beginning to slip and he himself was beginning to slide more and more off the cliff, but he wasn't going to let Sora go ever.

"Then why was she at your house alone with you?" he glared at Riku, "I know what heard Riku and I don't have to take any of it, this is my life and I can do what I want with it!"

"That may be, but I care about your life and I'm not about to let you end it, look me and Kairi are nothing but friends Sora, I love you, not her. Today she came round to help me prepare for the biggest thing in my life...asking you to marry me Sora..." Sora looked up at Riku. He could see him straining to keep his hold on Sora, but Sora just couldn't believe him so easily.

"Do you really mean that, you want to marry me not her?" Riku nodded, but his grip slipped on Sora slightly and Sora dropped slightly, he let out a squeal and squeaked, "Oh Riku I'm so sorry, I just thought...oh I don't know what I thought, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I didn't mean to it's just all my hormones have been messed up lately..."

"Sora" Riku whispered, his voice full of strain, "Cloud we perhaps do this once you're not hanging over a cliff?"

"Okay Riku, but before you do I want to tell you one more thing... I'm pregnant Riku and it's yours." Tears of happiness were welling up in his eyes, "We're going to have a child Riku that is if you still 

want me?" Riku couldn't speak he was so happy. He just grinned at Sora, who smiled back. Suddenly Riku's body slid off the cliff even more and he nearly lost his entire grip on Sora. Sora screamed as he nearly slipped out of Riku's hands.

"Sora" Riku whispered, "I don't think..."

"Please Riku" Sora pleaded, "Don't let me go, I didn't mean to do this, I don't want to die anymore!"

"I won't let you go Sora, but I can't promise that I won't fall off the cliff with you." He laughed at his pathetic attempt to turn this situation in to a slightly happier one. Sora's brain finally clicked onto the depth of the situation, if Riku didn't let go of him then he would also die and Sora couldn't let that happen. He sighed,

"Riku" he said gently, "There is no way that you can save us both, you have to let me go..."

"No Sora I won't! Not ever, you are my love and the carrier of my child. I won't ever let you go."

"But Riku, I never meant to drag you into this...if you die as well then, well I just can't let that happen..." Riku began to cry, his tears dripping down onto Sora's face.

"I can't let you go Sora...I just can't." Sora smiled up at Riku,

"I love you Riku," he said, "And I'm really sorry... don't hate me." Riku began to sob as Sora let go of his entire grip on Riku.

"No please don't leave me, please!" He griped on harder to Sora's arms but it was futile, he was just too weak and Sora's arms were just too slippery.

"I love you" Sora said before he slipped out of Riku's grip and plunged down into the sea below. Riku screamed the name of his beloved but was drowned out by the sound of the crashing waves. He watched as they crashed against the rocks, tears streaming out of his eyes and falling down to blend in with the sea. He pounded the edge of the cliff with his bloodied fist as he cried to himself, frustrated with his weakness, being unable to save Sora.

"Why" he whispered, "Why did you have to leave..." he pulled himself back up onto the top of the cliff and lay down on the grass, "How? How can I go on now that you have left? Why, why couldn't you have come round a little later, then you wouldn't have heard." He choked on his tears as he tried to think of how he could live without Sora. "And my child... why Sora, why?" he pulled out of his pocket the small box that had the object of all his troubles in it. He clicked it open and looked at it. Inside the box was a small gold band, no jewels, nothing flashy just a simple gold band. He took it out of the box and ran it through his fingers watching as it shined in the dying light. On the inside there was some engraving. Riku whispered the words to himself as it shined. "Destiny brought us together..." his hand clasped around the ring. "Destiny took you away from me..." he muttered getting up off the ground. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and took one last look at the ring. "I hate Destiny..." he tossed the ring into the ocean and it sailed off into the sunset, along with all his future. He turned away from the ocean. "Destiny brought us together..." he muttered. He pulled out of his pocket the other object of all his troubles, the small bloodied pocket knife. "Destiny took you away from me..." he clicked it open and shuffled backwards to the edge of the cliff. He lifted the knife up to his heart and said, "Destiny shall bring us together once more..." he plunged the knife into his heart and gasped. Searing pain shot through his chest as he pulled the knife out of his chest. "I love you Sora" he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling backwards over the cliff. He plunged down into the water, joining his beloved in the deep depths of destiny...

**STILLMORELINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLINES**

**So there it was... nothing more to say really but review please and look out for more from me, seriously i have a ton more ideas just no stamina to type them up laterz for now every one...**


End file.
